


Spat

by galaxiebot



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cute, Domestic, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxiebot/pseuds/galaxiebot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat's worried Dave is mad at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spat

I sat quietly listening to women chat on the bus as I rode home from a long day of classes that were rather unfulfilling. It didn’t take long to get from campus to the apartment, but it felt like mere minutes whenever I was worried.  


Dave hadn’t quite been himself this morning. He was quiet and distant, but he didn’t look like he’d slept at all. He wasn’t in bed when I woke up and initially that scared me, but I found him on the couch. I couldn’t shake the feeling that something was wrong even though said he was alright.  


He hadn’t told me about any plans for last night, so it couldn’t have been that I went to bed early and ruined his plans. I even told him to get in bed with me whenever he was ready. He didn’t seem off last night either. The only thing new that had happened was the kitten.  


The bus came to a halt at the stop before mine so I stood slinging my backpack over my shoulder. Maybe if I picked up dinner he’d be fine when I got home. He could have just been off from not sleeping much the night before. Though that doesn’t explain why he never got in bed with me. I stepped off the bus and walked down to Dave’s favorite Chinese place before making my way towards home.  


I walked up the stairs slowly fearing that Dave wouldn’t be there when I got back. He’d convince himself I was better off and disappear sometimes. It terrified me, the thought of him never coming back. It was stupid I loved him I wanted him around he just didn’t always understand. I took a deep breath as I turned the door knob happy to find it unlocked. It was unlikely he would have left without locking it.  


He was sitting on the couch in front of the TV. He looked slightly more rested than he did this morning, so hopefully he’d taken a nap after work. He smiled at me a little as I took my shoes off by the door and set the food on the coffee table.  


”Hey,” he said. It was casual, but it was also normal which felt good.  


”Hi.” I smiled at him and leaned over the coffee table to kiss him before opening the food.  


”I was wondering what was taking you so long,” he said. He didn’t seem off like he had in the morning. I sat next to him after retrieving my food from the bag. He smiled as he opened his box and leaned on me as he started eating.  


There was something on the TV, but I was focused on him trying to gauge his reaction to the situation. He seemed relaxed and focused on whatever show was on. We ate quietly for a while, everything started to seem like it was alright. We both finished eating quickly leaving our food on the coffee table settling into the couch more. I had relaxed finally now that it seemed he really wasn’t mad and he was here and wasn’t trying to leave.  


The kitten appeared from the bedroom meowing softly as it walked up to us. I let him crawl into my lap so I could pet him and Dave promptly shifted away from me on the couch. He receded into the corner more without saying a word; I couldn’t help but stare as the pieces all started to click together in my head.  


”Are you okay?” I asked.  


”I’m fine,” he mumbled. Just like that morning he didn’t sound angry, but he was definitely upset.  


”Does this have something to do with the cat?” I asked. He glanced at me shortly and I had to keep myself from outright laughing. I kept my voice as straight as I could and asked, “you’re jealous of the cat?”  


He narrowed his eyes and crinkled his nose at the cat in my lap for a moment before he said, “it sounds stupid when you say it like that, but he curled up in the middle of my side of the bed and I couldn’t sleep with you without fearing crushing him.”  


I sighed and smiled picking up the cat and placing it in Dave’s lap softly, “you could have just moved him it’s not like he’s bigger than you.”  


”I didn’t want to wake either of you,” he said. He placed his hands on the cat as I pulled him into my lap chuckling a bit.  


”I guess I was worried over nothing,” I said. He ruffled the cat’s fur before he looked at me.  


”You were worried?” He asked.  


”Yeah, I thought I’d made you mad,” I said. I chuckled more as he smiled at me.  


”I’m sorry,” he said, “I really didn’t mean to I just didn’t get much sleep.”  


”It’s okay.” I pecked him on the lips, “I love you.”  


”I love you too.” He smiled wider and kissed me back.  


”And maybe we should go to bed at the same time tonight. So the cat won’t take your spot again,” I said. He snickered and kissed me again.  


”That sounds like a good idea.”


End file.
